It Was You
by Nepherei
Summary: "It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue. It was you who stayed by my side. You are a friend in me, it was you... "
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey there (Happy Holidays!)! I'm Nepherei. This is my first fanfic, and I'm not really good at grammar. So, I would like to apologize if ever there are any grammatical errors, and probably some misspelled words in this piece. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this story to my friends (especially to Merly).  
  
So, before we proceed to the story, I would first like to inform you that:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and some settings all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Also, this fanfic was somehow conceptualized from the song "It Was You", produced by Mr. Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins and by Mr. Harvey Mason, Jr. from the soundtrack of Pokémon the First Movie. CLAIMER: All characters belong to Ms. Rowling, except for Draco's owl, which I just added to the story and will appear on later chapters. Summary: Ginny is on her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When her world started to slowly fall apart, and weird events started to happen, a certain someone began writing her letters. Soon, this someone becomes her best friend, her best ally, and then. her true love.  
  
Now that that's through, I hope that you'll enjoy reading my fanfic. So, here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It Was You I. To Love and Not Be Loved  
  
In one of Hogwart's tallest towers, a young woman entered her dormitory and started towards her trunk. She dug among the pile of her belongings, and then came across a velveteen book. In the cover page, there was a small inscription written in slanting calligraphy saying, "Diary".  
  
She opened the book and slowly turned the pages. After a while, she found a blank page beside the one written on November the 16th. She read her last entry, and finally decided to write a new one.  
  
She first wrote the date on the upper right hand corner. It was the 18th of December, exactly seven days before Christmas. It was sad, she remembered. 'Why does this have to happen a few days before Christmas?' she thought.  
  
After a while, she finally tried to shake the thought away, and instead started looking around for a quill. She found one resting on top of her bedside table. She took the quill and dipped it into a bottle of black ink, and then started jotting down the events that happened three days ago.  
  
~ : ~*~ : ~  
  
'It was a sunny afternoon, I remember. The surroundings were quiet. All I can hear were the chirping of the birds, as we sat by the lake under the shade of one of Hogwart's largest trees.  
  
I leaned my head back on his chest. He was so warm. I felt as if every bit of problem in me began to ebb. I stared at the lake and told him, "Harry, I love you."  
  
I was expecting him to tell me the same thing, given that it has almost been a year since we've started dating, but instead, he looked down at me and said, "Huh? Oh yeah! Sure.same here." Looking away after telling me this.  
  
I was greatly disappointed by what he said. It greatly disturbed me that all I can do at the moment was stare intensely at him. Afterwards, I looked away and then asked him, "Why haven't you said it yet?"  
  
"Said what?" he said. "That you love me."  
  
With that, he suddenly became quiet. I was frightened at the moment, but at last, he replied (rather slowly).  
  
"Oh, that?"  
  
Oh how much did I wanted to tell him, 'Yes that, you insufferable git.' But rather kept it to myself. And after a while of getting lost into my own thoughts, I somehow heard him mutter something like, "I guess I'm not yet ready."  
  
With that, I just snapped. I stood up and looked down at him and began to go hysterical, "Not yet ready?! We've been together for almost a year, and all you can say is 'I'm not ready'! Tell me then, Harry. When? When will you be able to look straight back at me, and tell me that you love me?"  
  
I gazed deeply into his eyes, and then realized.  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
It wasn't a question. It was more like a statement.  
  
I then took a step backwards, and was about to leave, when he got hold of my right arm, and made me face back at him. He then tried explaining.  
  
"Ginny, I." "You what?!" Tears now coursing down my cheeks. "That all this time we were just joking around, playing pretends? That we've been living in a lie?. And you!" I then accused. " You made me believe that you love me, and that you care for me! I believed in you. You made me think that 'The Famous Harry Potter' loves me. And I hate myself. I hate myself for falling for such idiocy."  
  
With that, I shoved his hands and ran away.  
  
Dear diary, I lost him. He's now gone forever. .Do you think it was best that I've broke up with him? Am I such a fool to say all those cruel words to him? .It's sad when you think about it. I guess I'll be alone this Christmas.  
  
  
  
-Ginny'  
  
  
  
*Tear drops, smudging some of the words* "Why do I always have to make things difficult?.I guess.I guess that I still love you, Harry. And it hurts, thinking that you just fooled me all these time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry if my first chapter is SO LAME. I have no idea of how to write a story (that is worth reading). To be honest with you, I myself am not satisfied with my work, so right now I'm apologizing for the most boring story I have ever done. But if ever you DO liked it or hate it, please review. I am no good at writing, and I'll be needing a whole lot of advises from all of you to get through the story. Please bear with me. I'm really sorry. 


	2. II I'm Warning You

II. I'm Warning You  
  
[Three days ago (December the 15th) at Hogwart's grounds.]  
  
"Shoot!" 'Damn that Potter. If only I could get a bit closer to him.I would.' thought the man standing behind one of Hogwart's largest trees.  
  
This man, who's been standing behind the tree, is famous all around. He is branded to be the bad boy of the school, and unique for his platinum-blond hair. Yes, it is none other than the Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is a sixth year Slytherin prefect. People refer to him as the slick, quick thinking, filthy rich, callous brat, who's greatly favored by the most despised potion master, Professor Severus Snape. But amidst all the rumors and gossips, he is not entirely heartless. No, he is after all just human.  
  
While he was deep in thought, hidden through the shadow of a large oak tree, Draco failed to realize that there was someone else standing a few inches behind him. Slowly, the figure approached him and quietly called, "Draco?". But Draco just ignored it and continued thinking, 'I would.'.  
  
  
  
"Drraaaccccooo?" still continued the voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I would.' he still continued thinking.  
  
"DRACO! Are you deaf or what?!" the voice finally yelled from behind him.  
  
At last, the loud yelling still lingering at the back of his head shook Draco. He was first stunned, then, was visited by his usual outburst. At once, he turned around and began yelling at the person behind him.  
  
"WHAT-THE BLOODY-HELL-ARE-YOU-YELLING-FOR, WOMAN?!" he yelled back at the person that was yelling at him a while ago.  
  
"Finally." The woman said, as she crossed her arms firmly across her chest.  
  
  
  
"Blaise? What the." Draco asked, puzzled by the now-done yelling scene.  
  
"Will you just stop your swearing and come with me. WE are gonna miss supper because of your spying around." She said accusingly as she pointed a finger at him.  
  
Draco then looked at his surroundings, then at himself. Now, he was finally aware that he's been standing there for quite awhile, looking like some kind of a lunatic out from the mental hospital. .After a while, and after watching Prince Draco go all hazy and dreamy, Blaise finally had enough. She placed her fingers in front of Draco, and began snapping madly in front of him. At last! He was brought back down to earth.  
  
At once, Draco knew that he have to cover-up for the all-dreamy part, so, he decided to go backtracking on what previously happened. He then had an idea, and began covering himself up for the spying around part.  
  
"Spying around? Who told you that?"  
  
Blaise then thought that that was too much already. She then was about to scold Draco for his being such an insufferable git, but instead, just said, "Oh just forget it!" she thus turned her heels and started towards the castle.  
  
"Hey Blaise! Where are you going?!" Draco yelled at her retreating figure.  
  
"Where does it look like?!" she answered back.  
  
"Good.." he muttered to himself (satisfied that he got away, alive). Then realizing that it's getting dark, and that he's now alone on the grounds, he called out to Blaise, "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A few minutes later in the Great Hall, at Slytherin table.)  
  
"Hey, have you seen the boss?" asked Crabbe to one of the seventh year Slytherin boys as he and Goyle approach the Slytherin table.  
  
"No, I haven't.yet. Look, isn't that him." The boy answered as he pointed towards the entrance of the Great Hall. "Whoa! He looks as if he's in a major bad mood." He continued.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Goyle as he sat across from the seventh year boy.  
  
"Because of that nasty scowl on his face, and you know what? I Betcha its Zabini's fault."  
  
"Why?" then asked the two.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. Zabini came not long before Draco entered the hall. Anyways, good luck guys. I bet that you'll be needing a whole lot of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Goyle, quite mystified by the boy's sudden change of interest. By then, Crabbe immediately understood what the boy meant, and thus thought of helping his friend out. He then sat beside his friend and tried explaining, "Isn't it obvious, Goyle? He's leaving."  
  
"Yup! That's exactly the plan. So, see yah!" the lad cheerfully said.  
  
"See yah. " answered the two in chorus, as the boy stood up to help himself with an apple. By the time he got his apple and was about to leave, Draco finally reached the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh, hey Malfoy! I'm just about to leave..Wants some apple?" Draco eyed the older boy as he raised his hand to give Draco a better view of the apple. At once, he thought of refusing the offer and said, "No, thanks" looking quite disgusted by the boys choice of supper.  
  
The boy then raised his right hand, which was holding the apple, towards his face in order to have a better view of it. He gaped at it for a while, then he immediately dropped his hand and just smiled at the three boys and said, "Alright then, bye!"  
  
The three boys then watched him go as his retreating figure slowly disappears amidst the entering mob of giggling Hufflepuff girls. While watching him go, Draco just can't help thinking of how mean Blaise was to him, and how hurt Ginny looked like when she ran away from Potter. 'Damn that Potter.why does he have to have Ginny for a girlfriend? He bloody doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him.'  
  
As he was thinking of this, he was suddenly interrupted by one of his companions' greeting.  
  
"Hey, boss!" greeted Crabbe, as Draco took his eyes off the entrance door to look at his cronies.  
  
"H-he-hey boss! .What's up?" then asked Goyle. With that, Draco just remembered what happened a while ago by the lake.  
  
  
  
' " You made me believe that you love me, and that you care for me! I believed in you. You made me think that 'The Famous Harry Potter' loves me. And I hate myself. I hate myself for falling for such idiocy." '  
  
  
  
  
  
Remembering what Ginny said, Draco's rage suddenly built up. He then looked at his crony, and then began talking in an unpleasant tone.  
  
"What's up? Well, I'll tell you what's up. Potter is a slimy, worthless, git."  
  
"Oh.so what's that suppose to mean?" Goyle asked, rather stupidly.  
  
Draco then raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by the futility of his companion, and afterwards said, "Goyle, is it just me, or is it just that you're too slow to even understand a single word I'm saying?! .Don't you bloody get it?! Potter-Is-A-Slimy-Worthless-GIT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Uhh.s-sure, boss. So, does that mean that you're not mad at Zabini?" questioned Goyle.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
Crabbe then looked at his boss's face, and immediately knew that if he won't act right now, he and Goyle might end up in the cemetery. So, he decided to try covering up for his friend.  
  
"Uhmm.forget it, boss. It was nothing. Goyle is just not feeling well today." He explained.  
  
With that, Draco eyed the two suspiciously, and finally looked away to dismiss the matter. When he looked away, his stare just suddenly strayed down into the second to the last table from the fireplace. There his nemesis, Potter, sat with a whole bunch of Griffindorks. By the time he was enjoying seeing Potter fall from his seat because of one of Neville's clumsy spells, someone interrupted.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"What?!" Draco asked, annoyed by this intrusion.  
  
"I was just wondr'ng, what did Potter do? I mean, you're not the type of person that goes suddenly ballistic over some stupid reason, right?"  
  
"What's your point, Crabbe?"  
  
"Well boss, why are you angry at Potter?"  
  
"Angry at him? ANGRY AT HIM?! I AM ANGRY AT HIM BECAUSE POTTER AND HIS STUPID GOODY-GOOD ways, MADE-A-HELL-OUT-OF-HER!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"C-calm down, boss.the whole school's staring at you." Muttered Crabbe.  
  
"Ya, boss. Crabbe's right." Added Goyle.  
  
Through this, Draco became completely irritated. He was absolutely infuriated since he is too proud to let someone (especially one of his dim- witted cronies) tell him what to do. He had finally had enough, and was ready to pound someone. He stood erect and faced Goyle. Then he began to bellow, "Will you bloody shut up. Not only you (*points a finger at Goyle*), but the BOTH OF YOU! Let them stare 'til their eyes fall off their sockets. I don't bloody hell care. So please, just zip your bloody mouth shut, and give me some PEACE!". There was then a pause before he continued. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked with much venom dripping from every word.  
  
"S-sure thing, boss." the two stammered in chorus. Noticeably frightened by their boss's sudden outrage. Then, *sigh* "Of all the people in the world, why do I always end up with idiots like these two? What have I done to deserve this? Why do I always have to." Draco kept on asking to no one in particular.  
  
"Uhm, boss?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"What?" Draco asked while giving his crony a nasty glare.  
  
"You were saying Potter did something to someone, specifically a her..W-we were just w-wondering w-who, who's this h-her."  
  
Draco then became suspicious, and questioned, "Why do you ask? It's not as if you can do anything about it, right?"  
  
"Well yes, you may be right, but you see, we might be able to help." Explained Crabbe as Goyle nods his head vigorously in agreement.  
  
After Draco heard their side, he eyed them both cautiously for a moment, and finally said, "Alright then, but if you dare tell anyone about it, consider yourselves dead, gentlemen..You know me. I say it, I mean it. .Do I make myself clear?" Draco said threateningly to the two.  
  
"Y-yes, boss (*gulp*)" the two stuttered once again.  
  
Draco sneered at his two cronies. Just looking at their white-stricken faces, made him laugh. Finally, he dismissed the thought, and sat across the two. As he sat opposite them, he crossed his arms and smirked knowingly at them. "Ginny. Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Excuse me boss?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"You heard me. Ginny. .The girl that Pot-head made a hell out of is Ginny Weasley."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that stretched for a moment. Then, "But boss, the weasel."  
  
"Weasley" corrected Malfoy.  
  
"Alright, Weasley, is your family's rival. I mean, you know the rules. Your father's gonna kill you if he finds out!" exclaimed Crabbe.  
  
"If he finds out." Draco then gave the two a threatening glare as he stood up to start towards the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for that boring chapter. To be honest with you, I'm not that confident with my story. It's my first attempt, and this is just suppose to be a present for one of my fanfic-crazed friends. So, I'm really sorry, and please bear with me.  
  
PS. I only rushed this chapter. Sorry if it's messed up. -Nepherei 


	3. III The Idea

III. The Idea  
  
(Later, in the Slytherin common room.)  
  
"Dammit! Why can't I just shut my mouth for a mere second?!" Draco scolded himself as he walk back and forth in front of the fireplace. 'Now, the whole school probably knows. Knowing those two nut-heads, they'll probably spill out the whole thing about Ginny.'  
  
After a while, someone answered Draco's question. "Actually, there's a simple explanation about you not being able to shut your mouth. Its simple- you, are pissed off." Came the familiar voice of a girl.  
  
At once Draco turned around, and saw Pansy standing at the foot of the stairs leading towards the dormitories. She was standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her haughty face.  
  
Yes, it is none other than Pansy Parkinson. She is probably the only real friend Draco has ever had. They've been friends since they were six. There friendship all began because of this supposed arrangement for them to get married, but unfortunately (although they both don't consider it as a misfortune), it was canceled. According to their parents, having one kid who's quite rebellious is enough, and having the two of them together means a direct ticket to an eternity of madness. .They said that it'll just drive them all wild.  
  
Snapping back into reality, Draco then asked, "What do you want?" Then within a fraction of a second, Pansy's answer came. "Nothing really. Just wanted to know what's up with you..Come on Draco. We've been friends for hell-I- don't-know-years. I know you. What's wrong? Lucius?" "No." shrugged Draco. "Then, what? A girl? A student?.Potter? C'mon Draco, am I getting any closer?" Pansy pressed. "Shut up, Pansy." Draco snapped. "Or maybe it's your mum. After all, aren't you two been having a little trouble with each other?" continued Pansy as she herself ignored Draco's comment. "Sod off, Pansy." Draco retorted. "Stubborn aren't you" taunted Pansy "You know what? You look cute when you're really getting mad." "I said, SHUT UP, Pansy. Don't you bloody understand?!" Draco cried out. "Alright then, be that way!" Pansy said with much disdain. Then, she turned her heels and was about to go back up the stairs when she turned around and said, "I'll be at my room. If ever you want to talk to me again, which I thoroughly doubt, just owl me." With that, she turned her heels and climbed the long flight of stairs.  
  
Seeing that Pansy has left the room, Draco sat on one of the couches and looked at the fire. He then was once again lost in his own thoughts. 'Ginny.'. After a few moments, it clicked.  
  
"That's it! Pansy, wait up!"  
  
He then ran after Pansy. Finally, he caught up with her, and asked her, "Pansy, what did you just say?" "What?" Pansy asked in utter confusion. "You know.before climbing the stairs. You were saying something. What was it? The one you were saying?" "I'll be at my room?" Pansy said, annoyed of the thought that a while ago, Draco wasn't listening to her. "No, not that one. After that." He pressed.  
  
Pansy then gave it a thought and said, "If ever you want to talk to me again, which I thoroughly doubt." "Yes?" Urged Draco. "Owl me?" "That's it! Pansy, you're a genius!" Draco exclaimed. "What? Draco, what's going on?" "Pansy that's it." Draco continued, looking quite identical to a madman. "What's it?" Pansy asked. "Owl her!" "Owl, who? Draco, you're not making any sense here. I can't understand a single word you're saying." Explained Pansy.  
  
Draco then calmed down a bit and held Pansy by the arms. He then said, "Pansy, don't you get it? I'll owl her and ask her to be my friend. That way I'll be able to get closer to her, to be able to help her. You know? A friend. Thank you so much, Pansy. I owe you one." Draco then place his hands down, and began to run pass Pansy towards his own dormitory. "Wait a minute. Owe me? But what did I do?" asked Pansy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'll be leaving you with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it even if it sucks a lot.:) Please, do review. Tell me if you like my story or not, whether you think it's worth reading or not, or whether is it good or does it suck. I'm not confident with my lame writing skill, so I guess I'll be needing all the help I can get from you guys. Anyways, Merly, this is for you. Merry Christmas, and I'm really, really sorry if ever my story sucks a lot. So, guess that's it, Bye!  
  
*sigh* "Man, how do I get to pass Grammar with this lame writing skills?" 'And come to think of it, I keep on making the same old mistake -- comma splice.' *Nepherei then looks over the clock* "Oh no! it's an hour and thirty- nine, no, thirty-eight minutes before the midnight mass for Christmas Eve! Nyways, Bye guys!" she said as she hurriedly saves the story.(Hehehe.just a little something to leave you guys with since this is my shortest chapter, I think. -Nepherei :P) 


	4. IV Sorry, Gin

IV. Sorry, Ginny  
  
(The next day.)  
  
"Whoa! This place's a mess!" Ginny said as she entered her room.  
  
As she entered, she couldn't believe that she was the one that turned the whole room into a mess. At her left, her dresser resides among all her make- up, perfumes, hairbrushes, and beauty products. At its right, her bed laid undone amidst all the clothes scattered on it. At the foot of the bed, was her almost empty trunk. At the right of her bed was her desk, scattered with piles of homework, books, parchments, and ink. On the floor, were her clothes and belongings, thrown messily all over the place. And on her right was her bookshelf with broken glass frames and pages torn from her books.  
  
As she walks over the place, Hermione followed close behind. Hermione is a sixth year Griffindor prefect. She and Ron, Ginny's older brother, started dating since their fifth year. Ever since then, she considered looking over Ginny as an obligation any older sister must do.  
  
"Ginny, what happened here? I know that it must have been a painful experience to lose Harry, but don't you think that you were exaggerating it when you wrecked this place?" then asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny then turned towards the door to face Hermione. "I know that I made a mess. But I didn't remember it to be this messy." Ginny explained.  
  
Ginny then turned around, and walked towards her bed. As she was striding towards it, she stepped into something fragile. She looked down and took her foot off of whatever she stepped on. It was a frame holding a picture of her and Harry underneath their tree by the lake. She then bent down to pick it up, and then held it firmly for a while.  
  
"I thought that it was all perfect" she muttered to herself. By then, her tears were gathering again, ready to drop any moment. She then wiped her eyes and sat on her bed. She sat there for a bit, thinking of Harry once again.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Herm, do you think it was wrong of me to love him?" she asked as she lifts her face to look at the older girl. By that time, her tears were now coursing continuously down her cheek.  
  
Hermione then felt pain and pity coursing into her. She then approached the younger girl, and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She then whispered softly, "Oh Ginny, no, it's all right. It's not your fault, neither is Harry's. .I guess that it just didn't work out that way."  
  
"Then Herm, do you reckon it'll one day be alright again?" she asked as she looks up at Hermione.  
  
"Of course. You're after all strong, Ginny. You'll get pass this one day." She then lifted Ginny's chin and smiled. "Ginny, he's just a boy." She said motherly as she continued, "There are millions out there who's probably better than him. Look, I'll help you clean this place up, and then I'll give you some time alone. That way, you'll be able to think." Hermione understandingly said to Ginny.  
  
After that short talk, Hermione then stood up and cheerfully said, "Okay then, where shall we start?". With that, Ginny just can't stop giggling.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, puzzled. "Nothing." Ginny replied with a rich smug on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Meanwhile, inside one of the Slytherin boy's dormitory.) "Bloody hell! What am I suppose to write?!" a frustrated Slytherin boy said as he raked his head for words to write in his letter. He then sat back on his swiveling chair, and looked up in the ceiling as he unconsciously played with his quill.  
  
'Would being too casual to her be better than being too formal to her, or would she prefer the other way around? .Bloody hell!' He thought.  
  
"Aarrggghhh. this is too frustrating!" Draco said while banging his right fist on his desk. Then he had an idea. He then stood up and yelled, "Crabbe! Goyle! Come here the both of you this instance!"  
  
After a while, loud footsteps could be heard running towards Draco's Dormitory. Draco then started the count down. "three, two, one." *CRASH* the door instantly opened.  
  
"Yes boss, is everything alright with you?!" asked Crabbe as he and Goyle gasped for air.  
  
"Yes, I just want to know which do you prefer. Do you think it is better for me to act casual or not?" Draco asked as he nonchalantly walked back and forth in front of his two companions.  
  
"Ohh...What do you mean, sir?" asked Crabbe  
  
"*sighs* what I mean is- Will Ginny prefer me to act casually or not?" Draco enlightened.  
  
"Ohh." Crabbe said, apparently aware of what they're talking about. Everything was perfect till Crabbe raised his stupidity by asking, "Oh, what are we talking about, and what's the question again, boss?"  
  
With that, Draco was so infuriated that he stopped walking back and forth and instead, looked towards his crony. Afterwards he slowly said, "Crabbe, sod off. If you don't get your fat arse out of my doorstep, I'll bloody kill you. So go away."  
  
Just by looking towards his boss, Crabbe was frightened that all he could do was stutter a "Sure thing, boss." He then slowly turned around, frighten that his boss might kill him if he madden him more, and then left the room.  
  
By that time, Draco sat on his chair and placed his left hand on his temple, that he didn't realize that there was still someone else inside the room with him. He only realized this when he heard someone say, "Uhm, boss?"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's you, Goyle." Draco absentmindedly said.  
  
"Uhm, boss? Since you let Crabbe go away, what am I suppose to do now?"  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Goyle?" Draco said, surprised by such stupid question. He then continued, "If I told Crabbe to sod off, then that goes the same with you. So if I were you, I would go out that door, and leave my BOSS alone. Do I make myself clear?" Draco explained.  
  
"Ohh. I see." Goyle said, rather stupidly.  
  
"Yeesss. go away. NOW!" Draco said, annoyed of his companion's downright stupidity. He then went back to writing the letter when he felt as if there was STILL someone there inside the room. He then turned around, and saw Goyle STILL standing at the same place that he was standing on since he and Crabbe entered the room.  
  
"Well, what are you doing now, Goyle? What are you standing there for? GO AWAY!" Draco said  
  
"Oh, Sorry boss" With that, Goyle hurriedly left the room.  
  
"Stupid idiot" Muttered Draco as he rolled his eyes in utter disbelief.  
  
After a few moments of peace, Draco then dazed off, still thinking. "Ginny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(After a while, inside one of the Griffindor's dormitory.)  
  
"Phew.that was exhausting, Ginny" Hermione said, as she lay down on the floor. "Yup! I definitely agree with you, 'mione." Ginny said giggling beside Hermione. "Oh why do you keep on laughing?" Hermione asked, not knowing that there was a huge lump of dust entangled on her hair. "'cause. there's.some..thing.on your..hair.Hermio.ne." Ginny said between giggles. "Whatever, Ginny. Oh look at the time." Hermione uttered as she held her left hand out to let Ginny see the time. "I guess I have to go. See you later, Gin." Hermione said as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
When she opened the door, she was surprised by what she saw. There, behind the door, was Ron with his right fist clenched in the air as if he was about to knock on the door. "Ron.what are you doing here?" asked Hermione. "Oh, I was just about to ask Ginny something, Herm." "Ohh. I see. See you then later at supper, all right." Hermione said as she walked pass Ron. "Uhmm.Herm, there's something.whatever" Ron said, unable to complete his sentence before Hermione disappeared.  
  
Once Hermione got down the steps, Ron then closed the door behind him. He then turned around, and looked down at Ginny. "Hey Gin, Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ron with an awkward smile on his face. "Sure, Ron" Ginny muttered as she stood up from the floor. She then beckoned Ron towards her bed. "So.what's up?" Ginny asked with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
In seeing that his sister seems to be happy, Ron gave off a sigh, then looked sternly at his sister. He then said softly, "Ginny, .I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? But, what for?" Ginny asked in utter confusion.  
  
"Ginny, it was all my fault. .I requested Harry to ask you to be his girlfriend. I didn't mean to. I just.wanted to." but before he could finish, Ginny stopped him by raising her hand.  
  
"Ron, what do you mean?" Ginny once again asked.  
  
"Ginny, I just wanted you to be happy. I thought that having Harry all for yourself would make you happy."  
  
"But it didn't." Ginny said with a sad smile plastered on her face. She then continued, "Ron, I wish not to talk about this anymore. I understand that you just wanted to help, but it didn't. .It's all right, Ron. Forget about it. It's not your fault." Ginny softly said to his brother as she tried to dismiss the topic.  
  
"But Gin!"  
  
"No. .It's all right. Don't worry, Ron."  
  
"Are you sure? If not, I could."  
  
"No, it doesn't matter anymore.what's done is done." Ginny finished softly.  
  
With that, Ron looked at his sister and was amazed on how much she has grown. He couldn't believe that from being his baby sister, Ginny is now a matured woman.  
  
"Sorry, Gin."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
Ginny then stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and turned to face her brother. "She's waiting for you, Ron. Don't let Hermione wait for you any longer."  
  
Through this, Ron smiled and stood from his seat. He then walked towards where Ginny was standing, and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "No matter what, you're still my baby sister." he told her.  
  
Ginny then smiled sweetly for a moment and good-humoredly added, "And you're still gonna be my best big brother."  
  
With that, he left Ginny alone in her room for the night. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry for taking a whole lot of time before putting this up. I just got through my periodical exams (",) Anyway, I no longer dedicate this to Merly alone, but to all of my previous reviewers. Thanks a lot, guys! I really appreciate your help. Really, I appreciate you taking time to help me out.  
  
So I guess that's all! Please feel free to review if you want. Thanks and good-bye! 


	5. V You've Changed

V. You've Changed  
  
(The next day, December the 17th)  
  
"Damn it! What am I suppose to write in my letter…" Draco said, apparently frustrated at the moment.  
  
By that time, Draco was once again raking his head for some sort of information to write in his letter. What he didn't realize was that someone secretly entered his dormitory, and was slowly tiptoeing his or her way towards him. Sooner than he could imagine, someone just yelled, "Hey, Romeo!" behind his ear.   
  
Draco was beyond anger, and was now in a state of great shock. He then slowly turned around and saw that the person who intruded his solidarity was none other than Pansy.   
  
Unfortunately for Pansy, Draco had been brought up not to show any emotions, and therefore wasn't able to see what Draco felt. Immediately, Draco was brought back to reality, and was visited by his renowned fury. But instead of yelling back at Pansy, Draco's curiosity got the best of him, and thus, he only managed to ask, "Who's Romeo?" in a plain manner.  
  
Before that, Pansy was braising herself for the worst. She knew that her intrusion could cause her a scolding from no one else but from the "Great Prince of Slytherin", Draco Malfoy. Hence, she closed her eyes and turned her head sideward. She was already ready to hear him yell, but to her surprise, the scolding and the yelling never came. Instead, she heard Draco ask who was Romeo.   
  
With that, she withdrew the silly face she was making, and then turned her face to look at Draco, who was now sitting on his chair with his right hand placed thoughtfully under his chin. By just seeing that she made Draco think about what she said, a smirk slowly crept its way through her face. Then, with a satisfied smug on her face she impishly said, "Who else but you…".  
  
By just witnessing the way Draco immediately raised his head as his reaction, she mischievously continued, "I think I have figure things out already. YOU have a new girlfriend, whom you obviously hid from all of us, then you had a major break up, and then you're planning to make up with her, right? Am I smart or what?!"  
  
With that, Draco just burst into laughter. He then said, "Where… did you bloody hell get such stupid idea?"  
  
By just hearing this, Pansy was infuriated that she retorted, "It's NOT stupid. And besides, what I just said was, "I THINK". I didn't say anything about being 100 percent accurate about it. It is just a bloody hell guess, you spoiled brat."  
  
Just as soon as Draco heard this, Draco stood up and loomed over Pansy. He then menacingly said, "What did you just called me?"  
  
Pansy was frozen at the spot. She was frightened of Draco, and was preparing herself to run for dear old life. The next thing she knew, Draco was an inch away from her when…  
  
…he suddenly began laughing like mad.   
  
After a while, he then stopped from laughing and explained to Pansy WHY he was laughing. He then said, "You look funny, Pansy. You give the impression of being told of one's death sentences." Was all Draco said as he tried to recover his posture. He then turned around and sat back on his chair.  
  
With that, Pansy then realized that she was once again tricked to show her vulnerability to Draco. She therefore, dismissed the topic and walked towards Draco, who was now sitting on his chair tapping his quill on a piece of parchment that lay on his desk. By the time she was able to get a closer look on what resided on his desk, something caught her eyes. It was an old green box with some kind of labeling written on it. She then leaned her right hand on Draco's chair to take a better look.  
  
"1800's Magical Parchments…" she read. "What's that?" she then asked.  
"Well, it is a special kind of parchment that are rarely found nowadays. It is an exceptional material that comes in two." He explained.  
"And so?" Pansy still continued to ask.  
"And so, when you write on one parchment, what you write will automatically appear on the other parchment that comes along with it. It's as if, you are writing two letters with the same content at the same time. Do you understand?"  
"Draco, do you think that I'm alike your two mindless cronies? Of course I understand." Was Pansy's reply.  
"Very well, then."  
  
With that, Draco set aside the topic, and began jotting down sentences. Seeing that Draco still had a long day ahead of him, Pansy decided to leave him alone.   
  
"Well, I guess I have to go now. Good luck." Was her goodbye. She then removed her hands from Draco's chair, turned around, walked towards the door, and closed it behind her. Once outside, she leaned her head on the door as she heaved a sigh, and muttered, "Draco, you've changed."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. I'm really sorry if I only rushed this one. I had been really busy lately, and I only get to write this story within my free time. I know that this one is quite short and less detailed, but hope you'll like and understand my story. Anyway, thank you once again to all my reviewers: Lucia Dreams, seekerpeeker, kenchi-4me, Aina, bukworm, and of course, Iselin. Thank you so much! -Nepherei 


	6. VI The Letter

VI. The Letter  
  
(The following day, December the 18th, inside one of the Slytherin boy's dormitory...)  
  
"Dear Ginny ...no, it's too casual." Thought a platinum-blond haired boy. "Hey Ginny," ...Great! What's next? I love you, Ginny. Yes! That's a good one. C'mon, get a grip, Draco!' sarcastically commented by the boy to himself as he tried to stop himself from snapping another fine feather quill into two.  
  
For the past three days, Draco Malfoy has been devising a way in order to write an appropriate letter for a certain red-haired girl. Right now, he was in his dormitory writing, as he walked back and forth in front of the fireplace. With him were his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who at the moment were making themselves comfortable as they sat on a couch located just in front of the fire.  
  
"Okay, how about this? To Ginny..." Draco said as he looked at his to cronies, seemingly waiting for some sort of answer from the two. Suddenly, his patience snapped. He then stopped from walking, and as an alternative, shifted into facing his two cronies. He then infuriately asked, "Well, what do you think, you nut-heads?!"  
  
But before the two were able to give their replies, Pansy entered the scene. She then greeted, "Hey! What's u..." However, Draco cut her sentence.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman! What do you want now?!" *snap* "Oh great! That's the 15th time today!" remarked Draco; obviously oblivious of the stares everyone was now giving him and his now-broken quill.  
  
Realizing all the stares everyone was giving him (well actually, it's his quill), "What?!" Draco asked the three. Suddenly, he then remembered who disrupted his 'conference' with his two companions. Remembering this, he immediately turned his attention towards Pansy and said, "Pansy! What the bloody hell is your problem?"  
  
With that, Pansy was insulted. She then began to counter, "I only wanted to know if everything is 'fine' here." "Well, everything is 'fine' here, thank you." Draco retorted back.  
  
By just hearing Draco's remark, Pansy was more madden and thought of fighting back. She carefully considered every word that she was about to say. But by the time she tried to speak, she found herself unable to utter a single word. She then looked up and saw Draco holding his wand in his right hand and a piece of those magical parchments Pansy saw yesterday in his left. Suddenly, everything fitted perfectly: Draco used a silencing charm on her.  
  
"Damn you, Draco!" Pansy tried cursing, but obviously failed. She then thought of a way to get Draco's attention and decided to throw a pillow at him. "What the... Pansy!" Draco complained. But all Pansy did was give Draco a pleased smile, and left.  
  
~ : ~*~ : ~  
  
(Hours later...)  
  
"Finally." Draco said, partially satisfied with his work as he skimmed through it over and over again on his desk. He then looked around and saw his two cronies sleeping on his couch. He then stood up and approached the two. "Crabbe, Goyle, wake up." Immediately, the two got up and were ready to take orders from their boss. As a reply, Draco then gave them an order. "Get Onyx." "Yes, boss." Were the two's reply.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
(that evening...)  
  
In one of Hogwart's tallest towers, a young woman entered her dormitory and started towards her trunk. She dug among the pile of her belongings, and then came across a velveteen book. In the cover page, there was a small inscription written in slanting calligraphy saying, "Diary".  
  
She opened the book and slowly turned the pages. After a while, she found a blank page beside the one written on November the 16th. She read her last entry, and finally decided to write a new one.  
  
She first wrote the date on the upper right hand corner. It was the 18th of December, exactly seven days before Christmas. It was sad, she remembered. 'Why does this have to happen a few days before Christmas?' she thought.  
  
After a while, she finally tried to shake the thought away, and instead started looking around for a quill. She found one resting on top of her bedside table. She took the quill and dipped it into a bottle of black ink, and then started jotting down the events that happened three days ago.  
  
~ : ~*~ : ~  
  
'It was a sunny afternoon, I remember. The surroundings were quiet. All I can hear were the chirping of the birds, as we sat by the lake under the shade of one of Hogwart's largest trees.  
  
I leaned my head back on his chest. He was so warm. I felt as if every bit of problem in me began to ebb. I stared at the lake and told him, "Harry, I love you."  
  
I was expecting him to tell me the same thing, given that it has almost been a year since we've started dating, but instead, he looked down at me and said, "Huh? Oh yeah! Sure.same here." Looking away after telling me this.  
  
I was greatly disappointed by what he said. It greatly disturbed me that all I can do at the moment was stare intensely at him. Afterwards, I looked away and then asked him, "Why haven't you said it yet?"  
  
"Said what?" he said. "That you love me."  
  
With that, he suddenly became quiet. I was frightened at the moment, but at last, he replied (rather slowly).  
  
"Oh, that?"  
  
Oh how much did I wanted to tell him, 'Yes that, you insufferable git.' But rather kept it to myself. And after a while of getting lost into my own thoughts, I somehow heard him mutter something like, "I guess I'm not yet ready."  
  
With that, I just snapped. I stood up and looked down at him and began to go hysterical, "Not yet ready?! We've been together for almost a year, and all you can say is 'I'm not ready'! Tell me then, Harry. When? When will you be able to look straight back at me, and tell me that you love me?"  
  
I gazed deeply into his eyes, and then realized.  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
It wasn't a question. It was more like a statement.  
  
I then took a step backwards, and was about to leave, when he got hold of my right arm, and made me face back at him. He then tried explaining.  
  
"Ginny, I..." "You what?!" Tears now coursing down my cheeks. "That all this time we were just joking around, playing pretends? That we've been living in a lie?. And you!" I then accused. " You made me believe that you love me, and that you care for me! I believed in you. You made me think that 'The Famous Harry Potter' loves me. And I hate myself. I hate myself for falling for such idiocy."  
  
With that, I shoved his hands and ran away.  
  
Dear diary, I lost him. He's now gone forever. ...Do you think it was best that I've broke up with him? Am I such a fool to say all those cruel words to him? ...It's sad when you think about it. I guess I'll be alone this Christmas...  
  
  
  
-Ginny'  
  
  
  
*Tear drops, smudging some of the words* "Why do I always have to make things difficult?...I guess...I guess that I still love you, Harry. And it hurts, thinking that you just fooled me all these time." Said the girl.  
  
Suddenly, she heard tapping coming from her window. Immediately, she stood up and slowly walked towards it. To her surprise, she saw a purely black eagle-owl standing outside. The creature stood in magnificence, with its beautiful raven-colored feather, its strong and sharp claws, and its stunning blue eyes.  
  
After staring at the owl for some time, Ginny saw the bird raise its right leg. Then, she finally realized that there was a letter tied into it. Seeing this, she unlocked the window, and let the owl enter her room.  
  
Immediately, the owl reacted and flew towards Ginny's bed, where her diary was left open on the last entry. Obviously, Ginny followed her instinct, and walked towards the creature. She sat next to it, and slowly untied the letter from its leg. As soon as Ginny was able to undo the tie, the owl instantly flew away.  
  
Once alone, Ginny began to wonder from whom did the letter come from. So, she unfolded the piece of paper and read its content.  
  
~ : ~*~ : ~ 'Ginny,.....'  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: Hello again! So at last, here's the sixth chapter. I hope that this makes up for all my debts in writing the previous short chapter. I wish that you'll be able to understand this episode since just like the other chapter, I just rushed this ('cause I know that I might be busy this coming week). Anyways, I already finished making the first letter, but I'm not sure if it would be appropriate to fit Draco's characteristics. So if ever you guys have an idea on how Draco's letter should be, please feel free to offer me your suggestions. And oh yes, I would also like to thank my reviewers (Iselin, Ginny001, Abyre, bukworm, Aina, Kenchi-4me, seekerpeeker, and Lucia Dreams) for sparing some of your time to write me your reviews. Thanks guys! You're the best! -Nepherei 


	7. VII Morning Mishap

VII. Morning Mishap  
  
  
'Ginny,  
  
I know that this would sound strange, but I wanted to ask you to be my friend. This would sound odd as I said since you don't know me, and I don't even know you. It's funny, knowing that I can't even explain in words what I intend to tell you. Probably, you would be (as Muggles would prefer) my "pen pal". I hope that you won't mind. I just wanted to be your friend.  
  
-Garond.  
  
P.S.  
  
You don't have to send me your reply, whether or not you'll be accepting my offer. Instead, you may just write your answer on this parchment. By the time you wrote your answer, I'll immediately be receiving your respond.'  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ginny held the letter firmly in her hands. She could not comprehend the situation she was in, and even by reading the letter twice didn't help. She wasn't confused, though. It was just that she was frightened and mystified by this person's sudden interest of wanting her as a friend. Yes, she do wanted a friend, especially now, but thoughts of the events that happened during her first year just came crashing in one blow.  
  
"I just wanted to be your friend..."muttered Ginny to herself as she read the last sentence of the letter. Suddenly, she remembered the way she was lured into the hands of the wicked Tom Riddle.   
  
Recalling this, she instantly dropped the letter on the floor and stepped away from the parchment. Then, just out of the blues tears just coursed inexorably down her cheeks. She continued to walk backwards until her back finally rested flatly on the wall. Suddenly, she felt all her energy being drained out of her. She then slowly sat down on the floor, and pulled her knees to her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked blankly at the piece of paper that lay motionless on the floor.  
  
"Ginny... are you busy right now? Do you want a short game of chess?" Ron's voice suddenly came from behind the door, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"S-sure" was Ginny's reply. She then clumsily stood up from her place, wiped off her tears, and slowly approached the door.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(A few hours later...)  
  
'Is this another trick? Who are you? ...Why me?' asked Ginny to herself as she stared blankly at space. She then thought that it would be better to dismiss the thought and therefore just save her energy for tomorrow's double Potions session.   
  
"Tomorrow's going to be another long day..." with that, Ginny fell asleep.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(Meanwhile, inside the Griffindor common room...)  
  
A disturbed redhead sat on a couch in front of the fireplace. At his left sat his best friend, and at his right, his girlfriend who was too occupied with the book she was reading. The boy then looked at his best friend and slowly asked, "Harry, do you think Ginny is angry at me? I mean, didn't you notice the way she seems to be too preoccupied during our game?"   
  
With that, his friend took his eyes off the fire and turned his head to face his friend.   
  
"Ron, if ever Ginny is angry, she's angry at me. C'mon, I was the one who made her sad, remember. I broke her heart. It's me she's mad at." Harry reassured feeling guilt rush through him.   
  
By that time, Hermione was fed up of seeing her boyfriend worrying about his sister. She then put her book down and also looked at Ron. She then said, "I agree with Harry, Ron. Ginny couldn't be angry at you."  
  
"Yeah...she's angry AT me" muttered Harry to himself.   
  
Hearing Harry's side comment, Hermione glared at Harry and then began to look gently back at Ron. "Ron, really. Ginny could never hate you. She loves you."  
  
With that, Ron finally felt at ease. He then looked at his friend and lover, and said, "Thank you."   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(The next day...)  
  
"Oh no! I'm late!" Ginny said as she ran towards the Great Hall.  
  
Once she saw the entrance, she slowed down and walked casually inside the hall. Inside, she suddenly remembered her Potions assignment, and was visited by apprehension knowing that she might get weeks of detention for "accidentally" leaving her homework inside her dormitory. She then pulled her black shoulder bag closer to her so she could have better reach of her things. She then shuffled all her belongings and looked over the piles of parchments inside her bag.   
  
Meanwhile, Neville was having a little "argument" with Seamus and accidentally knocked down his and Lavender's (who happens to be sitting beside Neville) goblet. His and Lavender's glass of pumpkin juice dripped incessantly down the Griffindor table, forming a small puddle of juice on the floor.  
  
Exactly at that moment, Ginny was still restlessly looking over her belongings. Because of this, she wasn't able to notice the spilled pumpkin juice on the floor. Ginny continued walking and was still unaware of the danger ahead of her. While she was walking, Hermione, who was then sitting a little farther from Neville, saw Ginny walking continuously towards the puddle of pumpkin juice. She knew that she couldn't see the spilled juice and immediately stood up and tried yelling, "Ginny! Watch o..."*CRASH* but it was too late.  
  
  
"Ginny! ...Move out! Move out of the way! Ginny!" Hermione screamed as she ran hysterically amidst the crowd of students that were slowly surrounding Ginny. Not far behind her were Ron and Harry.   
  
As they slowly approached Ginny, the crowd began to build up. Because of this, the three had to push their way in. Once they were in front of Ginny, the three of them saw her in the verge of fainting. They kneeled in front of her, and tried telling Ginny to stay awake. They would say, "Ginny, don't fall asleep. Stay awake", just to make sure that she'll not lose consciousness. Unfortunately, Ginny could no longer understand what was happening around her. Her mind was blank; she felt pain almost in every fiber in her body. She tried staying awake, and tried concentrating on her brother's voice, but the growing noise of the other students was making her disoriented. Suddenly, Ginny can no longer help it; everything just slowly began to dim, and before she knew it, she loses consciousness.   
  
Seeing this, Harry then decided to stop talking, and instead, tried looking for another way to help Ginny. He looked around, and saw the professors also unable to get closer to the setting. Because of this, Harry slowly picked Ginny's head up to help her get more air. Feeling that there was something warm trickling down his palm, Harry slowly placed Ginny's body down, and cautiously pulled out his hand and was alarmed by the amount of blood in it. He immediately hid his hand so that nobody, especially Ron, would see it. He then took his handkerchief and covered the wound with it. He then just yelled, "We have to get her to the hospital wing! Ron, Hermione, let's go!"   
  
With that, Ron and Hermione instantly stood up and tried to push away as much students as they can. Harry, in the other hand, gently carried Ginny's body. He then ran towards the exit of the Great Hall knowing that Ginny is in a critical situation.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(At that time, in the Slytherin table...)  
  
"Hey boss, do you know what's happening? Why are there so many people around Griffindor table? Boss? Are you alright?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"Ginny..."muttered Draco. He instantly looked at Crabbe and said, "You and Goyle, get yourselves out there and find out what's happening. NOW!" he immediately ordered.  
  
Instantaneously, the two stood up and walked hurriedly towards the Griffindor table. The two then got themselves entangled amidst all the students in the crowd.  
  
After seeing the two disappear, Pansy arrived with a smirk on her face. She then sat beside Draco and said, "Hey! Do you know what's happening in the Griffindork table?" But in reply, Draco just gave her a blank stare. Immediately, Pansy understood the message and therefore widened her smirk. She then complacently said, "Little Weasel fell. I thought that you'd enjoy that little news. Anyway, I have to go now because if I don't, I'll be late. See you around, Draco." With that, she stood up and walked towards the doors.  
  
As soon as Draco saw Pansy exit, he stood up, and also proceeded towards the doors stealthily.   
  
While Draco was passing the crowd of students and professors, Crabbe and Goyle were able to untangle themselves from the crowd. Once they were crowd-free, they saw Draco pass by and they immediately looked at each other, then, ran towards Draco. As they ran towards their boss, they yelled, "Boss! Wait up!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(Meanwhile, in the corridors...)  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" yelled Hermione at Harry. But still, Harry won't stop running he kept on running, holding Ginny in his arms, and praying that he'll be able to make it to the hospital wing before Ginny's situation complicates.  
  
Finally, they reached the tall doors of the hospital wing. Immediately, Harry kicked the doors, and walked inside, calling for help. Instantly, Madam Pomfrey came. She asked, "What is wrong here, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, it's Ginny. Help her." Answered Harry.  
  
By just seeing the state of the girl, Madam Pomfrey was alarmed. She beckoned Harry to lay Ginny down. Once Ginny was resting down the bed, Madam Pomfrey held the white curtains surrounding the bed and said, "Please, leave. I'll be informing you of her state when she's already in a safe condition. But now, you must go." With that, she closed the curtains.   
  
"Harry, what does she mean by 'when my sister's already in a safe condition'? Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's just get out of here, Ron, Hermione." was all Harry could say, knowing what Ginny's state really is.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(Six hours later...)  
  
"Ron?"  
"Huh? Mione. Why? ...Is Ginny alright now?" Ron asked with a sparkle of little hope in his face.  
  
Hermione then looked down and answered, "I don't know. Madam Pomfrey hasn't come out yet." Hermione then lifted her face slowly and looked at Ron's angst face. She then continued, "You've fallen asleep, and I took the initiative to get you and Harry something to eat. Here." She then held out the bag of food that she took from the Great Hall.  
  
Seeing the small bag of food, Ron gave Hermione a sad smile and said, "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
"You're welcome. Well, I have to go. I still have to give Harry his lunch."  
  
"Alright." With that, Hermione stood up and approached Harry.  
  
"Alright there, Harry?" Hermione said.   
  
Slowly, Harry lifted his head. "Harry! What's wrong?" asked Hermione, seeing anguish plastered on his face.  
  
"Ginny..." answered Harry.   
  
"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's in danger."  
  
"What? Harry, what do you mean?"  
  
"She was bleeding, Hermione. She was bleeding."  
  
"Harry, you just don't know what you're saying. It's all right. Just calm down"  
  
"No. I can't ...because I never had the chance to tell her that I'm sorry, Hermione. What if she dies? Hermione, I haven't told her that I'm sorry."   
  
"Harry..." but before Hermione could say more, Ron cut into the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean? Harry, what do you mean that my sister might die?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Ron, when I held Ginny's head, there was blood. She was bleeding, Ron. And what if she doesn't make it? She lost a lot of blood." Explained Harry.  
  
"No. This can't be. Harry! You're lying! You're lying!" Ron accused.  
  
"No, I'm not, Ron! It's true!" yelled Harry.  
  
  
Finally, Hermione was fed up with the two's fighting. She stood between the two and said, "Stop it you two! Ginny will be all right, you'll see. Ginny is strong, and she can make it through this! ...So please, stop worrying."  
  
At the exact time Hermione finished her speech, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened. The three looked at one another and approached the door. There, Madam Pomfrey stood. She then said, "She's all right now."  
  
With that, the three was filled with inner joy. They immediately looked at Madam Pomfrey, and then Ron asked, "Can we see her?"  
  
The woman dressed in a white uniform just smiled and said, "Of course." She then led the three towards Ginny's bed.  
  
On the way, Ron muttered, "Ginny..."   
  
"She is still asleep, dear." Whispered Madam Pomfrey to Ron.  
  
Once the three of them were finally in front of Ginny, Ron walked forward and knelt beside her. He then held her hands, and at the same time, he whispered, "Ginny, thank heavens you're all right. No matter what happens, I'll stay here with you all the way..."  
  
  
The next day, Ginny finally woke up. Unfortunately, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all away attending their classes. When Ginny woke up, she felt pain stinging on the back of her head. She tried massaging her temples but failed because Madam Pomfrey came, greeting her with a, "Oh good morning, dear. Do not touch those bandages. Better leave it there.''   
  
When Ginny heard the word "bandages", she became confused. First, she remembered being in the Great Hall, next, she hears screaming, then, everything turns black, then this. 'What am I doing here?' thought Ginny. 'What day is it anyways?' she continued asking herself. Finally, Ginny got the guts to ask, "Madam, what am I doing inside the Hospital Wing?"  
  
With that, Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny a sweet smile and said, "Oh dear, didn't you know? ...You had an accident."  
  
With that, everything came clear. The reason for her blackout the other or whenever that was, was because of this "accident". Ginny wanted to know more, but even before she could utter another word, Madam Pomfrey was gone.  
  
She lay down for a while, and then suddenly, she heard something tapping on the window. Curious, she rose up from her bed, and slowly approached the closest window to her bed. She slowly held the curtains and opened it.   
  
To her surprise, she saw the black owl that came to her nights ago. Once again, the owl raised its leg, signaling that he's got another letter. She looked around; making sure that nobody would see the owl. She then slowly unlocked the window and opened it wide. She then reach out to the owl, and took the attached parchment on its leg. Immediately, when Ginny was able to get the letter, the owl flew away.  
  
When Ginny saw the owl disappear, she heard footsteps approaching towards her. She then ran towards her bed, and hurryingly slid under the covers. Luckily, whoever was walking a while ago towards her, didn't see her out of bed. She thought so because whoever that person was, didn't bother approaching her. Instead, that person approached the person lying down on the bed beside hers.  
  
"Phew... I thought I was a goner. Anyways, what could this letter be about?" Ginny muttered to herself. She then slowly unfolded the letter, and started reading its contents.  
  
  
  
'Ginny,  
  
I heard about your accident, and I hope that you're feeling all right now. I really don't have an idea of what to tell you. I just really wish that you were feeling better now.  
  
Nevertheless, I hope that this letter comes to you. I heard that you're unconscious, and therefore ordered my owl to send you this letter when you are finally up. I fully trust my owl and I hope that he won't fail me now.   
  
So in any case, I guess that is all.  
  
-Garond.'   
  
  
  
After reading the letter, Ginny felt relieved. She suddenly felt that it was right of her to write him back. She felt that this time, whoever this person is, meant what he or she said. She then looked around and saw her bag resting on one of the chairs beside her bed. She took it, and started rummaging her belongings. At last she found a quill. She took it, and began writing on the piece of parchment that was sent to her a while ago. She wrote:  
  
  
  
'Hey! Would you be my friend?  
  
-Ginny.'  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: Hey there! I'm really sorry for taking a lot of time before putting this chapter up. I know that I owe all of you people a lot of chapters by now, but my tight schedule just won't let me. Anyways, I made this chapter a little longer (and much BORING). I'm really, really sorry. I just can't get out of my studies, oral defense and piano lessons. Anyways, once again I just really want to thank all you guys who reviewed: Iselin, Ginny001, Eloquent Lotus, Lucia Dreams, Seekerpeeker, kenchi-4-me, Aina, Abrye, and bukworm. So I guess that's all, please feel free to review, and BYE! -Nepherei  
  
P.S. Please inform me if ever I committed any mistakes (grammatical errors and the like) in this chapter. I wasn't able to proofread this part because I still got loads of homework and speeches to do, so please, just feel free to inform me. Thank you! 


	8. VIII The Dream

VIII. The Dream 

"I have been waiting for you. Finally, you're home. Here with me to stay…forever…"   

**Ginny tried catching her breath as she rose to sit up on her bed. For the past few nights, Ginny has been having the same strange dreams as of that of tonight. Ginny then tries to wipe off the sweat from her forehead, but all of the sudden, scenes from her dreams kept coming back.**

***Flashback***

**'What _is _this place?' Ginny asks as she walked amidst the darkness. All of a sudden she hears footsteps coming somewhere in the dark. She hears it. Coming closer, and closer till… it _stops. _Ginny follows where the footsteps were coming and then saw a ray of light shining down on a figure sitting on a chair. She knew that figure. It looked so familiar to her. She approached it, and was devastated by the sight of what she beholds.  **

**"What is this? Who are you?!" Ginny asks the lifeless form of her sitting on the chair. Ginny was frightened seeing the motionless body sitting there with both eyes wide open; never blinking, never hinting life.**

**Ginny was frightened. She was scared of what this nightmare may bring. She was lost in her own thoughts, but the sound of the footsteps brought her back to reality.**

***Footsteps coming***

**"No… There back." Ginny then slowly looked at the figure for the last time, and then began towards the darkness. She hid in it till she saw a cloaked person approaching the lifeless Ginny. She saw him (or possibly her), with his hand clasping the other. He stood there with his majestic air, looking down on the mere puppet sitting immobile on that chair. He then knelt down, pushed away some of her locks back, and muttered, "I have been waiting for you. Finally, you're home. Here with me to stay…forever…"     **

***End of Flashback***

**"What is this dream? What does this mean?"**

**"Ginny? Are you all right?" came the voice of Hermione from the couch she was sleeping in. "Ginny, did you have another dream? What was it about?" asked Hermione as she stood from the couch and approached Ginny's bed.**

**"Nothing, Hermione. I just can't sleep because of the cold." Ginny tried covering up, knowing how Hermione reacts on whatever that seems to be "wrong". Ginny then remembers how Hermione fought everybody just to get herself to sleep in Ginny's room. She then began to giggle.**

**"What?" Hermione asked.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Oh, Forget about it." With that, Hermione walked back to her bed. She then looked towards Ginny and said, "Go to bed. Remember, tomorrow's the 21st and we have to buy our gifts for everybody."**

**"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight, Ginny"**

_'It is the 21st tomorrow.  I wonder…what will this dream bring me…' Ginny though as sleep slowly claimed her._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~__

**(The next day…)**

"Ginny! Wake up you lazy head." Hermione giggled as she pulled a drowsy Ginny up to her feet. "What? Gimme a break, Hermione it's just… *looks at the clock* 7 in the morning." "So? The earlier we get to Hogsmead, the better. SO C'MON NOW YOU SLEEPY HEAD!!!" "Arghh…" Ginny then stood up and was about to go to the bathroom. She then turned around and said, "Alright then! You win." With that she entered the bathroom and took a nice long bath.  

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**(A few hours later at Hogsmead…)**

"Wasn't that fun, Ginny?" Hermione said with her utmost smile plastered on her face.

**"Fun? That was more like killing me, Herm"**

**"Oh c'mon now Ginny, don't be a sour sprout. Cheer up! At least you get to buy Harry a wondrous gift." With that, Ginny's face turned from regret to sadness.**

**"Ginny? Are you alright?" asked Hermione.**

**Ginny couldn't answer; instead, she just nodded her head and smiled once again at Hermione. "C'mon now Hermione. All this walking and shopping has gotten the best out of me." She then flashed Hermione a great smile.**

**"Alright then, Ginny." With that, the two went towards where some of the carriages were waiting. They entered one carriage and remained silent for the rest of the trip.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~****

'Hmm…what is this place? Is this heaven?' **Ginny thought as she once again engaged into another dream. Only this time, it was more like a real dream, and not a nightmare.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**A/N: Hehehe…I'm finally back from the dead. I'm really sorry for taking all so long before updating. I was forever busy since I've just got through my final periodical exams this morning. Phew…I never thought I'll make it through. So anyways, I like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed: **

1. **Iselin**- Thank you so much for always reviewing:D  I really appreciate all the time you've given just to give me your reviews. Hey, thank you…I really want to dedicate this to you, and I'm glad that you've liked Ginny's reaction, Ron's character, and the letter. I hope that I won't bore you with my nonsense writing. Hehe…

2. **rage**- Yay! Hey Kirbie! Thank you for reviewing. Once again…sorry for taking so long before putting this up. 

3. **hypermonkey67**- Dude…thanks for reading my fic. Sorry if I haven't reviewed yet from your story. I was banned from the Internet for like 2 weeks. Anyways, hehe… hope you'll like this chapter.

4. **babygurl**- I'll keep it up, gurl. I hope that this chapter is not major boring;)

5. **thorns7**- I'm sorry for taking so long, but thank you!

6. **eloquent-lotus**- STOP MAKING ME SPILL MY STORY!!!!!;P Wait for the next chapters because I promise you that all your queries would be answered. You know me, eloquent. I have a plan all plotted out. I don't write without a reason. Trust me…you'll see.  

**Also, I still want to thank my previous reviewers:**

1. **Abrye**

2. **Aina**

3. **bukworm**

4. **Ginny001**

5. **kenchi-4-me **

6. **Lucia Dreams **

7. **Seekerpeeker **

**Thank you so much!!! You just don't know how you all inspired me into continuing this story. THANK YOU! **

**-Nepherei **


	9. IX The Blood Stone

A/N: I know that this chapter may be a little confusing. To make it easier for you all, this are a few help tips: 

**1. ****All texts written in BOLD [B] are the narration.**

**2. ****All **_ITALICIZED_******[**_I_**] texts are the thoughts of the characters (what the characters are thinking of). **

So I guess that's all. Enjoy reading chapter… 

                  

IX. The Blood Stone 

_'Hmm…what is this place? Is this heaven?' _**Ginny thought as she once again engaged into another dream. Only this time, it was more like a real dream, and not a nightmare.**

**The place looked so wonderful. She sat there amidst the Green pastures with dots of beautiful wild daisies surrounding everything. The trees stood along with their grandiose atmosphere. It was like paradise; no fear, no grief, no anger…**

**"No pain…" **

**By uttering this, Ginny remembered Harry, the lake, the oak tree. The smile diminishing any pain she felt a while ago vanished without a trace. She bent her head down, and was all of a sudden interested with her hands. She played with her hands and because of this, she wasn't able to notice the two butterflies flying around her. **

**When she finally noticed them, their beauty mesmerized her. One of the butterflies was blue with a tint of black here and there; the other was red, also with a tint of black in its proper places. **

**She was captivated merely by there beauty. By then, she stood up, and was reaching towards the butterflies. She followed them with her arm outstretched. She walked as if in a trance, not noticing the sudden change in her surroundings. She walked, one step then the other…step, by step, by step until…**

**"Huh? What happened?" Ginny noted as she saw the butterflies disappear in a flash, and finally noticing her surroundings turn black. **

**Fear swept all over her face. She was worried once again as scenes from her dream came flashing back. She realized- she was alone again.**

**By the consciousness of this, Ginny knelt down, hugged her legs, and cried. All of a sudden, the butterflies reappeared from the dark. They surrounded her, flying around her. She noticed them, and a smile slowly crept in her face. **

**Ginny watched the two. Suddenly, they flew away from her. She watched them, and was shocked to see a mirror hanging in mid-air. Instantly, she wiped her tears and immediately stood up. She walked towards the butterflies and towards the mirror. As she was approaching it, the two butterflies entered the mirror. This stopped Ginny for a mere second, but curiosity got the best of her. She continued towards it, and finally came to a halt in front of it.**

**As she looked into the mirror, she was horrified not to see her _own_ reflection but the reflection of another. The mirror lies. She knows it. It must be, for the picture before her is not hers. Yes, it does have her face, but it's not her. The reflection before her was the image of the lifeless "Ginny" sitting on the chair, with both eyes wide open; blank as it always was in Ginny's dreams.**

**As she was watching the other Ginny, she noticed the butterflies reappear. This time, they weren't surrounding her but the "puppet" instead. As they flew around it (the puppet), a figure appeared. The figure wore the same cloak as that of every dream; only this time, his hood wasn't on. She knew that face. She knew that he's someone from her past. The only problem was- she couldn't remember who he was.**

**He walked towards the "puppet". As he stood behind the chair, he pulled something from his cloak. It was a necklace with a pendant of utmost glamour. It was extraordinary, with its blood-shaded color, shaped into a deformed orb, making it look almost like a teardrop. It was beautiful.**

**Ginny saw the man put the necklace around the puppet's neck. All of a sudden, the two butterflies flew slowly towards the puppet. As they did, they slowly disappeared, little by little till they were no more but specks of light. The dots of light crept into the puppet's eyes. Once they entered it, a strange glow can be seen circling in the puppet's iris. Instantly, the puppet closed its eyes, bent down its head, and suddenly… looked straight at Ginny. **

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

***Ginny catches her breath* "It—was--only a—dream" Ginny said as she tries to stop breathing too loud. She puts her hand on her chest to hold onto her aching heart. But then, there was something strange. She looked down, and saw the necklace dangling on her neck.**

**"Huh? What is this?" **

**She stood up, approached her dresser, and looked into the mirror. "What is the meaning of this?" **

**With that, she touched the pendant for a few seconds. Then, her hands slowly traveled towards the back of her neck to remove the only remains of her nightmares. She can't unlock the necklace. Panicked, she wrapped her right hand around the pendant and she tried to yank the necklace from her neck. It was no use. It won't come off. **

**After a few attempts, she felt a cold chill run down her spines. She felt a sudden power overwhelming her strength. She felt numb, she felt weak, and she felt powerless. **

**"What do you want?" Ginny asked in a mere whisper.**

**_"For you to be mine…" _****said a voice in her head.**

At that point, her hand had let go of the pendant and had fallen down her sides. Ginny's sight turned into nothing. Black. Blank. She was still standing though, but her eyes were wide open; not blinking, not hinting life. After a few seconds, Ginny opened her mouth and flatly said, "I understand, my lord..." And suddenly, the two butterflies from her dreams reappeared, flying around her…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**(The next day…)**

"Ginny, Hurry up! We're gonna miss breakfast!" Ron yelled from behind Ginny's door.

**At that, Ginny stood up from her bed, massaged her temples, and immediately walked towards the bathroom.**

**"Ginny! What's taking you so long?!" Ron yelled.**

**"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Instantly, the door opened revealing a beleaguered Ginny, with damp curls laying flatly below her shoulders.**

**"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked.**

**"Mm-mmm…Ron, just stop staring and let's go down to the Great Hall." But Ron didn't move from his spot. He was still staring at Ginny's hair, and once Ginny realized this, she said, "…Now!" with an emphasis. **

**"Huh? Sure." Ron said, but still was staring at Gin's hair.**

**"What's with you? C'mon" With that, Ginny pulled Ron's hand and headed straight towards the Great Hall.**

 ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**  
(In the Great Hall…)**

_'I wonder where Ginny is. I haven't seen her for a―' _

**"Draco! Watch out!" came the voice of Pansy.**

**"Huh?" All of a sudden, a quaffle came soaring towards him. Draco wasn't able to get out of the way, instead, he just readied his hands and… "Oof!" caught the quaffle with his bear hands, causing it to hit his abdomen slightly because of the force exerted to the ball. **

**"What the―" But even before he could finish, somebody interrupted him.**

**"BOSS!" came the chorused voices of Crabbe and Goyle. **

**"Huh? Ugh." Draco instantly let out because of the force his two cronies are putting onto their body-breaking, instant BEAR HUG.**

**"Hey dream boy. What's up?" Pansy asked with an evident smirk plastered on her face as she approached the boys with both arms crossed.**

**"Pansy, what the bloody hell –ugh!- is going on here?" asked Draco as he battled the power exerted by his two bloody stupid companions. **

**"Ohh…well, let me think. Hmm…right! You see Draco darling, this two _sidekicks_ of yours were constantly babbling about _you _planning to jump off a cliff or something."**

**"Huh? Why should I –ugh- do that?!"**

**"Dunno. Why not ask _them_?"**

**"Argh!" With that, Draco looked down at his cronies and cried out, "Stop it you mindless buffoons! Put me down this instance!"**

**With that, the two boys looked at one another, and let their boss down. By the minute they let go of him, the quaffle and Draco (A/N: of course he fell off at his feet with style ^.^)  fell on the floor. After straightening up, Draco bent down and took the quaffle. He played with it and asked, "Who threw this?"**

**"I-I did" Stuttered a younger boy who soon stood up from the Slytherin table. Seeing the boy's horrified face, a smile crept on Draco's face. He threw the ball at the kid and said, "Nice throw, kid." The boy caught it, and then looked questioningly at Draco.**

**By then, Draco turned around and asked Pansy and his cronies, "What?" He then sat down, and began to eat breakfast.**

**While Draco was eating, Pansy sat beside him. She asked, "What's wrong? What were you thinking of?"  **

**"Whatever I am thinking is none of your concerns." Draco answered with an emphasis on _"your"._**

**"Mm-mmm…whatever you say. So, who're you going with to the ball?" suddenly asked Pansy.**

**"Huh?"**

**Hearing that Draco truly is oblivious of what she was talking about, Pansy tried enlightening Draco by saying, "Yule ball, silly. So, **

**who are you going with?"**

**Draco shrugs at the question, and answered, "Nobody." Simply.**

**"Nobody?" asked Pansy.**

**"Yes. What are you deaf or something?"**

**"No. It's just, well, strange. _You_ going to the ball without a date? That's impossible. Say, in the first place, are _you_ going to the ball?" Pansy inquired.**

**"No." answered Draco monotonously.**

**"What?!" Pansy almost screamed.**

**Draco shook his head. He then quietly said, "Pansy, I. Just. Said. No."**

**Pansy looked at Draco, who was now eating his bacon, and then said, "Alright, alright. No need to repeat."**

**For a while, there was silence, as Pansy watched Draco finish his breakfast while reading his newspaper. Pansy then broke the silence by saying, "Uhm, Draco?"**

**Draco puts down his goblet of pumpkin juice, and then looked at Pansy. "What?" he asked.**

**"There is something I got to tell you."**

**"And that is?" Draco asked.**

**Seeing that Draco really is unaware of what is happening to him, Pansy sighed and then said, "Draco…you've changed."**

**"Oh really?" Draco almost laughed.**

**"Draco, I mean it-" Pansy tried saying, but was cut off by Draco.**

**"Pansy, do you mind? Stop the crap."**

**"Crap? Draco, this is _no_ crap. It's true, I'm telling you."**

**After saying this, Draco looked away from Pansy. Once again, there was silence, and once again, Pansy broke it.**

**"Draco?"**

**Draco sighs, and then said, "Pansy, please… just stop it with the pathetic act."**

**Pathetic?! Who are you calling pathetic?!"**

**Draco then looks back at Pansy. There was this hint of amusement in his eyes. He then mouths, "You."**

**Pansy kept quiet as she tried to process Draco's answer. She then gasped at the realization of its meaning, and then cursed him.**

**"Damn you."**

**"Mm-mmm…" came Draco's amused respond.**

**Silence for the third time, reigned between the two. Draco then emptied the content of his goblet, and finally stood up from his sit.**

**"Where are you going?" asked Pansy.**

**"Away from you." Draco answered knowingly.**

**"Bastard." Insulted Pansy.**

**"Hussy." Retorted Draco**

**"Git."**

**"Can't find anything better to say?" asked Draco amusedly.**

**Pansy then smiled, and then asked, "Can't find a retort to say?"**

**By that time, Draco stood up, ignoring Pansy, and started to walk towards the exit. He then turned around, and with a smirk plastered on his face, he said, "Hmm…really?" **

**He looked amusedly at Pansy, and then continued, "I won't say that if I were you." With that, he looked at her for the last time that morning, turned his heels, and walk away.**

**"AAARRRRGGHHHH!!!" screamed Pansy. "Men!" she screamed back at the retreating figure of Draco.**

**"Women" muttered Draco to himself.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~****

**(Meanwhile, at Griffindor table…)**

**"Hey Ron, Ginny." Greeted Harry with a nod.**

**"Hey Harry! What did we miss?" asked Ron.**

**"Nothing much…just missed Malfoy and Parkinson scream their heads off, I guess." Harry answered with a grin on his face.**

**"What?! We missed that much?! Darn!" Ron said as he hit his fist on the table to add emphasis on the "Darn" part.**

**"Hmp…" Ginny sighed.**

**"You alright, Gin?" Harry asked.**

**"Huh? Oh, yes…I am." Ginny answered in a mere whisper as she started to play with her breakfast.**

**With her answer, Harry gave Ron a questioning look, but it was answered back with an unknowing look. **

**"Uhm, Ginny? Is there a problem? You know… you can always tell us." Harry tried persuading.**

**"Really…it's nothing."**

**"Ahem…" came a female voice.**

**The boys looked behind Ginny, and slowly did she. **

**"Hey Hermione" Greeted Ron. "Something wrong?" he added with a nervous smile.**

**With that question, Hermione crossed her arms and slowly said, "Well, I was just wondering where a certain redhead _boy_ went. You see, funny it may seem, but I remembered _him_ promising me that we were supposed to meet by the lake. Do you know anything about this Ginny?" Hermione asked looking down at Ginny.**

**Ginny then looked at her brother, and when she saw the nervous face he was making, she looked at Hermione and said, "No." **

**"Oh? So I guess that I have to remind _someone_ that it really _is_ rude to leave _friends _freezing outside for more than I-don't-know-how-many hours, hmm?" By now, Hermione was shooting daggers towards Ron.**

**"Uhmm…I think I have to go. Harry?" asked Ron.**

**"Uhmm…why don't you go ahead." Harry answered with a smile plastered on his face.**

**"Okay…sure…see ya!" With that Ron dashed towards the exit.**

**"Oh no you don't!" Hermione warned. She then instantly ran towards the exit too.**

**"Hehehe…" Harry sniggered, but when he saw Ginny's depressed face, he stopped. He then put his fork down and asked, "Ginny, what's wrong?"**

**"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Suddenly, Ginny put her fork down. She then stood up with her backpack hanging by her shoulder. She looked at Harry, and with a sweet smile, she said, "I think I ought to go. Excuse me." After that, she started off towards the door of the Great Hall.**

_"What is wrong with me?" _**thought Ginny.**

**"Ginny!"**

_"Why do I feel as if I'm in a trance?" _**still thought Ginny.**

**"Ginny!"**

"Ginny! Snap―" **but even before she could finish with her inner debate with the nagging part of her, someone caught her arm and pulled her to face whoever was holding her arm.** **"Harry!" Ginny said with a hint of surprise in her voice.** **"Come with me." He whispered, and then pulled Ginny with him.** **"Okay…so where are you taking me, Harry?" asked Ginny as she was pulled by Harry himself.** **"To the lake." He simply answered as he gave Ginny a brief sideward glance.** **"Huh? Wait." Ginny said as she yanked her arm free from Harry's grip. "And why are you taking me to the lake?" Ginny asked.** **Harry thus turned around and looked at Ginny. He then said, "Ginny, there is something wrong with you. And I bet that even if I beg you to tell me, you wouldn't, especially with all those people around." ** **"Look Harry, I know that I'm not acting like myself today, but I'm alright. Really." Ginny then tried explaining** **Harry then looked considerately at Ginny. He then said,  "Ginny, I know that I have no right to know your personal affairs, but as a friend, I just wanted to help." ** **"Harry, I know that. But I'm alright, really." By saying that, Ginny then smiled at Harry and slowly turned around. ** **While Ginny was about to turn around, Harry noticed something shining on Ginny's neck. He then walked closer to Ginny, and asked, "Ginny?"** **With that, Ginny turned around and looked questioningly at Harry. Seeing that he got her attention, Harry continued, "Ginny, what's that on your neck? I've never seen you wear that before."** **"Huh?" Ginny then looked down, and saw the necklace hanging on her neck. Seeing this, a disturbing smile slowly crept on Ginny's face. She looked up at Harry and said, "This? Well, it's a gift."** **"A gift? From who?" asked Harry.** **"From a friend" she simply answered.** **"Really? Can I see?" He then reached out towards the necklace. When his hands were inches from the pendant, Ginny suddenly covered it with her hand. She then angrily said, "No." With that, she turned around and ran away from Harry.** **Harry was about to follow Ginny but he heard someone call his name. **

**"Harry!" came the voice of Ron.**

**Harry turned around and was faced by a panting Ron. Ron then asked Harry what he was doing, when all of a sudden, Hermione came to the scene.**

**"There you are!" came Hermione's voice**

**Seeing Hermione, Ron then looked at Harry and said, "Uhmm…sorry Harry. Gotta go!" With that, Ron also ran away from Harry.**

**"Oh no you won't! Come back here, Ron!" called Hermione as she also ran passed Harry towards Ron.**

**"Hehehe…" Harry sniggered, but remembering Ginny, he stopped. **

**"Ginny…" muttered Harry to nobody in particular.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**A/N: Does it suck? I'm really sorry if it does. Anyways, Hey! Okay…I'm back. So first of all, I would like to apologize for the late coming of this chapter. I would like to dedicate this to my readers and reviewers:**

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

rage (rage_angel26@hotmail.com) 

2003-04-01 

8 

Anonymous

Thank you so much for reading my fic. I'm very sure that I'll definitely be missing you next year. Hey gurl, UPDATE SOON!!! Hehehe…well, thanks anyways:)

Barbie(baby)gurl 

2003-03-28 

8 

Anonymous

Thank you too for reading my fic. You guys just don't know what this means to me…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

eLoQueNCe

2003-03-27

8

Signed

Hehehe…I can't believe you fell for that one! Well, sorry anyways, and THANK YOU TOO!!!!!!

Iselin 

2003-03-27 

8 

Anonymous

Hey! Thank you all so much for once again reading my story. I'm really sorry if this chapter may suck a lot more than that of the previous ones, but I hope that you'll like it somehow. Well, I have to cut this short because if I don't, I may not be able to post this chapter. So once again…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! 

**Also, I would like to thank all my previous reviewers. I know that I've done this so many times, but THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!**

**And finally, I would also like to clear something up. Many people have been complaining that Draco is OOC. Yes, I know that Draco is too OOC (Out Of Character), but the case is- He is supposed to be "changing." Love has its own twists and turns. We all know that love can change a person even without him of her noticing it. and this is what's currently happening to Draco. Okay? **

**So, I guess that that is that. Uhmm…THANK YOU FOR READING, and I hope that you liked this chapter. So, this is Marda a.k.a. Nepherei, temporarily signing off. Bye!**

**-Nepherei:)**


End file.
